Enter Sora! The Girl With A Secret
by DeadlyMaidenTsuki
Summary: Sora's been taught to act like a boy since she was 6 years old, but when she moves to Mineral Town, Cliff finds out her secret, will he beable to convince her to tell everyone? COMPLETE! FINALLY! COMPLETE!
1. Sora, Sora, Sora

**Why am I writing this story instead of the new version of Heart To Heart? It's simple, My computer's internet doesn't work, so I have to use my mom's laptop, and the new version is on my computer. SO here we are...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sora.**

**Sora, Sora, Sora...-**

My name is Sora, I'm a girl...But I play a boy, Yeah, everyday when I wake up, I put my dark brown hair in a low pony tail, and dress like a boy. Why do I do this? It's simple, when I was little, my older brother died, he was my parents favorite, I know it, because he was smart, he could do anything and excel at it, they pretty much ignored me all the time, but I had a good friend so it was ok. But anyway back to the story, so after he died in a car crash, my parents were so sad, but somehow, my mom came up with the idea of dressing me up as a boy, I did look like his twin afterall. Because she wanted to recreate my brother, she hired me an extra tutor.

And they tutored me in everything...Cooking, cleaning, school work, sports, everything and anything, I never really got to see my friends anymore. But I was becoming my brother, in high school everyone thought I was a boy, they treated me like one to, but all the girls in my gym class knew I was a girl, for obvious reasons...But, when I graduated from High School, my parents told me I would be leaving for a place called Mineral Town the next day, when I asked why, they just said I would only be a farmer...So here I am...

Now, at this moment, I'm walking to the Super Market...I haven't told anyone that I'm really a girl yet. I don't plan to either. Oh great...That girl that was winking at me when I got here is working at the Super Market...Just great...I hesitantly walked into the Super Market, avoiding the blonde girl's gaze, I picked out two packs of Turnip seeds, might as well start small right? I quickly left the Super Market, and decided to take a long way home, I stared to the sky, not noticing I was about to hit someone, I crashed into someone...Yep, some boy with brown hair, but a blonde pony tail.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"No that was my fault, say what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Sora, err, my name is Sora Koryie." I introduced myself formally.

"Sora, well I'm Cliff." He responded.

"Heh heh, well I've gotta go. Um, talk to you later? Bye.." I said quickly walking off, not hearing his last words.

As soon as I got home I sat on my bed. "What kind of laugh was that! I feel real stupid now." I pouted. I sighed, and fell backwards onto my bed.

"I hate this ponytail!" I screeched, pulling out the hair scrunchie that kept my hair together.

"Much better, and here, my friends said I wasn't feminin. Ha!" I laughed to myself.

Suddenly, I jumped out of bed, and ran to the door, I craked open the door and stuck my head out sneakily, I looked both ways, and left the house, I had to be careful, considering that when my hair was out, I looked like a girl no matter what. I sighed, and started fixind the dirt for the turnip seeds, when I was done, I reached in my pocket for them, but found nothing...

"Oh shit..." I said to myself.

"Sora?" I heard a voice call.

I turned, and saw Cliff. "Double shit. Ooo, I mean, um, this isn't what it looks like...Wait, what does it look like?" I stuttered.

"It looks like you might want to see a therapist." He laughed.

"Errrr-" I was cut off by hearing voices, a pink haired girl was about to pass my farm. I grabbed Cliff, and ran into my house.

"What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone! DO YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted the last part.

"Ok, ok.." He said a bit scared...

I told him the same story I told you at the beginning of this, he listened I think he was still a bit confused. I finished off with, "It kinda became a way of life for me."

"Why don't you just tell people?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Sora, Sora, Sora..." He shook his head.

**Sorry if this was short, just wanted to get the first chapter up. Review!**


	2. Crush Of Truth

**Oh yes, who rocks? I do for updating so fast.**

Chapter 2- Crush Of Truth

It's been about two weeks since Cliff found out about my little secret, Carter also know now, but that's because I go see Cliff at the Church everyday, I ended up buying one bag of cucumber seeds after selling my turpins. But that's not important, the important thing is that...I've got another secret...You wanna hear it? Well of course you do, but I'm not telling! (AN: Aww man I wanna know!) Ok I'll tell, just so you'll stop whining! I've got a crush, I bet you can guess on who, that right, Grey! Hahaha! You should've seen your faces! I lied, I really have a crush on Cliff, it took me a while to admit it to myself though. But I did it, so there! Now, now, but all that doesn't matter, because he only thinks of me as a friend, I think it's because I remind him of his sister...I'm on my way to the chruch now, And I swear I blush whenever I see him.

I walked into the church, and smiled when I saw Cliff sitting in his regular spot. "Cliff!" I waved as he turned around.

He smiled and waved back. _"I love that smile..." _I thought happily walking over to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really." I avoided his gaze, lately I haven't been able to look him in the eye without blushing. And I've been laughing like an idiot randomly...

"Hey Sora, how about you meet me at the waterfall tonight, no one will be out there, so it's ok if you come dressed as a girl." He said.

"Um, s-s-sure..." I knew I was blushing, I could feel it.

"I'll meet you there at 8:00 ok. Bye..." I said standing up stiffly, and walking out of the church, I ran back to my farm and into the house.

"Ok, I think I have one female outfit, I didn't think I would need one, but..." I trailed off, going through my suit case I found one outfit, it was a strapless dark blue shirt, and a matching mini-skirt, along with blue high-heel shoes that I could barley walk in. "Well this will have to do..." I sighed and placed the outfit on my bed. I stood staring at myself in the mirror, by now I was about to try on the outfit. "I'm smaller then I thought..." I sighed putting the shirt on, then the skirt and shoes.

"Wow, this actually looks really good on me." I smiled and twirled around. "Yay! I can't wait." I walked over to my bed and took a nap, hoping time would go faster.  
I woke up at 7:50, and I was really stressed, because my hair wasn't done, I got up and ran towards the mirror, I took out my brush and brushed my hair untill it was silky smooth, then put it in to low ponytails. I started out of the house, I pet my dog, Yazuki, and walked towards the waterfall. I was a bit nervous. But I was there at exactly eight, and there he was waiting for me, with that golden smile.

"Hey Cliff." I said

"Sora, you look, um...Great." He said, he turned his head.

I walked over to him. "So, why'd you want to meet me here?" I asked like a confused child.

"Um, well, I thought we could...Um...You know..." He trailed off.

"Sure, what did you have in mind." I said acting like I knew what he was talking about, which I did.

"Well, I bought some stuff from the super market..." He said.

"Ok, ooo! How about we go to the top of Mother's Hill?" I suggested excitedly.

"Um, sure." He said.

I smiled and we started our walk up the mountain. I saw a perfect spot, it was basicly covered in flowers.(AN: If you've played BTN, FOMT, or MFOMT you know what she's talking about...) "Right there!" I said pointing to a spot in the middle. He nodded and I sat near a bunch of the flowers.

He handed me some riceballs. "Riceball...I haven't had one since I moved to London...Thanks so much." I said gobbling it down.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll choke." He warned playfully.

"But it's soooo good." I whined.

"You're insane." He laughed.

"No, just real hungry..." I defended.

"Then pass me one." He said.

"No way..." I glared.

"Just pass me one.." He reached for a rice ball.

"Noooo! Mine!" I whined.

"Just one, you can have the rest..." He pursuaded.

"Never! They're mine! Mine I tell you!" I said like an insane evil person.

"Come on Sora..." He tried grabbing for them again. I countered with attempting to bite his hand.

"Possessive aren't we?" He said.

"My riceballs...You can have bread." I said throwing him some bread from the bag I stole a while ago.

"Fine." He laughed.

It was about a half an hour before he took me home. First date, A-OK, considering it was my first date, Yay. Cliff is so cute, wait a minute, does this mean, no way! Yay.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved.

"Hold on a second." He said.

"Hmm? Wh-" I was cut off.

_"Hey no fair! he just stole a...Wait, he's kissing me!" _My thoughts screamed.

"Good night Sora." He waved while leaving.

I walked inside and fell to the ground. "So simple, so sweet, yet, so passionate. I can't feel my legs..." I sighed happily touching my lips lightly.

"If only it could've lasted forever..." I stood, and changed into my pajamas. I flowed into my bed like water, and fell asleep quickly. I woke up at six reluctantly, basicly, I tried to smash the alarm clock for waking me up at six, I fell outta bed...I whined as I stood up, "Damn it..." I stood up annoyed, and put on my male clothes, and all that stuff, and fell out the door, the sun burning my eyes. "Pain in my eyeballs..." I moaned crawling to the cucumbers. I stood enough to water them, but could swear I was still sleeping. I barley made it back into the house. I fell back into bed and tried to sleep, but woke up to a knock on my door. "Damn it." I got up, since I was still in my other clothes, I just went and opened the door.

"Who are you? 'Cause to tell the truth, I have no idea..." I said to the black haired boy with the raincoat.

"My name is Won. And I have three very special items for you today." He said.

"I don't give a damn, you just woke me up from my sleep. Bye now." I said slamming the door in his face. "I'm going back to bed." I whispered to myself, I fell onto the bed. There was another knock on the door...I barked as if I were a dog. "Sora is asleep now, leave a message, and I can garantee she...errr he'll forget by the time he wakes up..." I trailed off trying to sleep.

"Sora, wake up." Called a familliar serious tone.

"Cliff, go away, I'm sleeping." I mumbled.

"It's important..." He said in a lighter tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's way more important then my beauty sleep." I smashed my face in the pillow.

"Sora, get up." He said like my mom used to when I was about to be late for school.

I mumbled some curses into my pillow and stood up. Knowing it was Cliff, I didn't bother putting my hair back into the pony tail. I opened the door a bit angry. "Dammit Cliff this better be important." I warned.

**Oh yeah...I couldn't write anymore, writers block. Heh --".**


	3. The Whole Story

**I've been updating really fast...Hmm, is this good, or do they looked rushed? Oh yeah, sorry if I seem to be making things go fast with Sora, and liff, but this story is based on trying to get her to tell people, but after that's done with, I'll have a sequal, based souly on they're relationship.**

The Whole Story-

"I'm sleeeeepy. Not now..." I moaned.

"Stop avoiding the subject." Cliff said blankly.

"But I'm sleeeeepy!" I moaned again in response.

"Sora, just answer the question." He demanded in a annoyed, yet calm tone.

"I already tooold you, I don't know why I don't tell people." I answered.

"But you might as well, considering you don't know anybody here, it's all new." He said.

"Um...Well." I giggled sleepily.

"There's more to the story, isn't there?" He asked.

"No, of course not!" I defended.

"For some reason, I don't believe that..." He said.

"I don't see why not." I said innocently.

"Sora, just tell me." He spoke in that same calm voice.

"No thank you." I said half-asleep.

"Sora, you're so stubborn." He sighed.

"I am not! Fine I'll tell you." I defended.

"That's better." He smiled happily.

"Ok, ok. Truth is, the car crash my brother died in, was my fault. He was always so nice to me, and what do I do to repay him? I make him drive me to Ouotoki in a thunder storm. My parents wouldn't drive me, but they were doing one of those things where they have some famous person sign autographs and stuff. I waned to go, because my favorite actress was going to be there, I know my parent's would have taken my brother if he wanted to go..." I took a deep breath.

"You see, when I was younger, I was pretty much only worried about myself. So I didn't care about other people. He said he would because he's so nice, it was raining really hard, you couldn't even really see the road, because of this he didn't see the car coming from the left, and they chrashed, I survived with just a broken arm, and a few scratches, but my brother didn't survive at all. After my parents heard about it, my mom took my to the hospital, when we were waiting for the doctor, she told me these exact words, "Loki we both know it was your fault you brother crashed, so I want you to dress up as a boy from now on and take his place." I was shocked, but felt quilty, because it was my fault, and responded like this, "Ok...But mommy, my name's not Loki, that was my brother, I'm Sora." She shrugged it off like it didn't matter, and then the doctor came, I was only seven at the time." I continued on with the story, holding back the tears that never came out.

"I didn't really understand, my dad was forgiving, and blamed himself, but my mom was different, she always called me Loki by accident, even though I told her I was Sora, not Loki. My mom always treated me like I was my brother, and hit me whenever I got anything lower then 100 on a test, one day I was sick, she sent me to school anyway, I couldn't finish the test because I couldn't see the answers. When I got the results back, it was a 70, she, my mom, hit me so many times I wanted to cry, my dad was on a buisness trip, so he couldn't help, but my mom told me this, "Loki! Boy's do not cry! Stop it now!" I couldn't help but cry more...It was something that just came natural to me I guess. She told everyone I was Loki, not Sora, I didn't have an identity, the only time I could be Sora was when my mom wasn't home, or when I was at my best friend's house..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Cliff was silently staring at me with confused eyes. "Anyway, I always felt that it was my fault that my brother died, and it was my job to take his place forever." I finished.

Still silent, Cliff stared at me with semi-annoyed eyes, and slightly simpethetic. "Now what? Are you mad? Mad because I didn't try to stop any of it. Because I went along with playing something I'm not?" I whispered.

"Mad, yeah sure, but it's not your fault." He said a bit angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, obviously, it wasn't your fault, your mom put you through it right?" He stated simply.

"Yeah, I guess..." I whispered.

"Who knew...That a girl like you would have such a past." He almost laghed.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" I asked confused yet annoyed.

"Well, you're so nice and sweet for someone that had to go through all that." He said kindly.

"I know, aren't I?" I laughed.

"Of course." He sighed.

"Now, you leave, 'cause I'm going back to sleeeeep!" I said standing.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later." He said standing up, then leaving.

"Bye." I said falling onto my bed. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep quickly. I fell peacfully asleep for a while untill the dream.

_"Stop, you're not doing it right!" The voice of my mother yelled at me as she hit my hand harshly._

"Sorry...I'll get it right next time." A younger version of me spoke softly.

"I doubt that..." My mother mumbled.

"I'll get it! I promise." I said with a little more voice then before.

"Yeah, I bet, you can't do anything right! I don't know why I even bother with this, I might as well leave it to the tutors, because you're just stupid!" My mother yelled at me then stormed out of the room.

I woke up in a cold sweat. That's right, I forgot, right after my brother died my mom tried to teach me geometry, wasn't my fault I didn't understand it, I was only seven at the time anyway...I sighed and sat up, an hour more of sleep was nice. I guess. I stood up and got dressed. I left the house and sat under the tree next to it. I rested silently, a small dog ran up to me. "Hey little guy..." I whispered.

The dog barked and jumped onto my lap. "Hey, how about I call you Dice?" I smiled as the dog barked happily in aggrement.

**Ok, this chapter's done, I hope it's not as short as it looks, lol. Well whatever. Later dudes.**


	4. Sora Is Never Aloud To Cook Again

**Hmmmmmm, I'll try to make each chapter 1000 words or more. Yay, go me! I'm the coolest...Sorry, a little to much Kodocha(NO SUCH THING AS TO MUCH KODOCHA! ) Ok, well on with chapter 4. LE-GASP I DIDN'T START THE LAST CHAPTER WITH A DESCRIPTIVELY LONG "WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON?" THING OMG! Actually, it's not a big deal...**

Sora Is Never Aloud To Cook Again-

Today is the Cooking Festival, and I will come home the winner! Hahaha! Whenever I do things like that, Dice looks at me like I'm crazy, he just doesn't understand the complex way my mind works. Cliff and I spend a lot of time together, but only at the church, except on Sunday's because Popri's there, and she scares the crap outta me...She really does, I stay away from her and her brother, but her mom's nice. I see her sometime's on Sundays. But like I was saying, today is the cooking festival, and you know what I made? Pickles, that was the only thing I could make, considering after the upgrade I got, I could only afford the spice rack. It was so sad...So I'm going to win!

I grabbed the pickles I made, and left the house. I ran to the square, I was already almost late. I entered the square just in time. "Sora, do you have a dish to enter?" The mayor asked me.

"Yeah, right here." I said calmly handing it to him.

"Ok, come stand by your dish, we're about to start." He said.

I nodded and followed him to a table I was at the same table as Ann, and Manna.

"Oh Sora, I didn't know you were competing." Manna said kindly.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"Ok, the judging for the cooking festival is about to begen." The mayor called out to the crowd.

The judge was at every table, he made a wierd face while tasting Karen's food. Manna said it was because Karen put wine in everything. She looked the type anyway. I sighed, I didn't see Cliff anywhere, he said he'd be here though. The judge started to walk over to my table. I sighed again, this time in nervousness, not dissapointment. Playing a boy is really harder then it looks, I've gotta be super careful when I'm with Cliff. And I can't do a lot of things I'd like to. Maybe it would be easier to just tell people, but I can't do that. Back to the present problem, the judge is judging Ann right now, I'm next. Whaaaa? How'd he get done so fast?

"Ok, it's your turn..." He trailed off.

"Sora, my name is Sora." I said in my deeper male voice.

"Yes, Sora, what do you have for me?" He said stifly.

"Pickles." I said simply, he put one in his mouth, and his face froze...He kept like that with the wierd look on his face for about five minutes, by now, everyone was staring as his face turned blue.

"Um...Are you ok?" I asked.

"I don't know how you managed to do this...But...This is most discusting, and sickening thing I've ever tasted in my life..." He mumbled.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad..." I defended.

"It can, and it is." The judge said before passing out, a half bitten pickle fell out of his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Oops...I guess I never really coooked without a recipe before...Heh heh." I chuckled and looked up seeing Cliff with a pathetic looking smile on his face. I looked to the mayor who seemed to be holding in laughter. "Um, I'll just go now..." I said steppng backwards to exit the square. As soon as I left I could swear I heard the whole square bust out in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh too, it was funny to see that walking bowling ball faint like that, what an ass. I kept walking, but my laughter stayed. I started towards my house but was stopped.

"Sora, nice job knocking out the judge." Cliff laughed.

"You saw that?" I asked, my laughter dying off.

"Of course." He said walking next to me.

I grabbed his hand, we were in front of the blacksmiths shop now.

"You should be careful you know." Cliff said teasingly.

"It's ok though, because everyone's at the square, and we're almost at my house." I said happily.

"You shouldn't be so reckless. Sombody could come out of no where." I said creepily.

I grabbed onto his arm with one of my hands, and used the other to take out my pony tail, then I stopped.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I took off my vest and smiled sweetly. "See worry-wart, now if anyone sees us, you can just say I'm a friend from out of town." I clinged to his arm once more.

"Ok, fine, but if someone figures it out don't blame me." He sighed.

"Doesn't matter, we're at my house now." I said dragging him inside.

"What are you doing?" He said nervously turning his head away.

"Stop thinking like that. I have shorts underneath." I said taking off my too-big pants.

"Where'd you get those clothes anyway?" He asked confused.

"I called my dad and had him order them for me." I said happily, "You want something to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I can't believe you wore that shirt underneath your vest." He said in disbelief.

"Why not? What's wrong with it?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, for a girl that is. But aren't you supposed to be playing a boy?" He asked.

"Yeah but this shirt is so kawaii! Isn't it? Shows off just the right amount of my-" He cut me off right at the end.

"Yeah I get it, like I said, you're too reckless." He sighed.

"Here you go." I placed a glass of juice in front of him.

"Did you by chance...Make this juice?" He asked staring at it.

"Maybe...I'll tell you if you drink it." I said sitting across from him.

"I'm not drinking it..." He said apprehensively.

"Why not?" I asked.

"How about this? I'll drink it if you tell your secret to everyone in town." He said sneakily.

"Why do you care so much if I tell people or not?" I asked reluctantly.

"It would make things easier, like I could talk to you like this anywhere at all." He sighed.

"You're not going to get me that easy." I said.

"Well, how about this, I drink this, and you don't cook again." He said.

"Mmm, fine." I agreed.

"Ok, here goes." Cliff said picking up the glass, and gulping it down as fast as he could.

"Well?" I said.

"Sora, you're never aloud to cook again..." Cliff choked out almost vometing, then fell face flat onto the table.

"Oh no." I said silently, going over to him, I placed his head on my lap. "Cliff, are you ok?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"Aww my poor Cliffie." I sighed getting up, dragging him to the couch.

"I wish he didn't weigh so much..." I said struggling to lift him on the couch, I finally got him and sighed falling onto the floor.

"Damn, who knows how long he'll be out..."

**I'm done here. I'll write the next chapter soon, promise, it's because I have a four day weekend, so I have tons of time!**


	5. Thinking Things Over

**I love this...I'm gonna end it soon, by summer, then! The sequal! DUN DUN DUN! Wait! There's only gonna be 7 chapters, or six...Lemme think Seven! There will be seven chapters! Oh, and when Sora said "kawaii" in the last chapter, that was for PacificTwist, yeah 'cause I know she loves that word.**

Thinking Things Over-

Cliff's POV-  
I woke up on a couch in Sora's house, it was the juice...I know it...--". Sora has her head on my lap, asleep. "She must've been really tired to just fall asleep like that..." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, I love ice cream..." I heard Sora mumble in her sleep.

What does ice cream have to do with anything? She's so...wierd, but I guess that's what I like most about her, other then her determination of course. In just one meeting, she managed to get me to talk more then I ever have since I've been here. I don't know how she did that...

_Flash back-  
She managed to bump into me_

_"Sorry." She said quickly._

_"No that was my fault, say what's your name?" I asked._

_"I'm Sora, err, my name is Sora Koryie." She introduced herself formally._

_"Sora, well I'm Cliff." I responded._

_"Heh heh, well I've gotta go. Um, talk to you later? Bye.." She said quickly walking away._

She seemed so shy, but I guess she was just embarrassed. I smirked to myself, I wonder if she'll always be like that. She's just really cute while she sleeps. I brushed some of her hair out of her face. She smiled in her sleep, but it quickly turned to a scowl. "Hey Sora, what's wrong?" I asked, even though she was asleep.

**Sora's POV-**

It's the same dream, only it's different now...Because Cliff was in it, but now he's gone, I don't understand...Wait, what's happening, it's darkness and only darkness...Brother? How are you here, you're dead, I know you're dead! "Sora...You can't keep pretending to be something you're not..." My brother told me. 'You don't-' My voice...I talk but nothing comes out, what's going on here? I heard a wicked laughed, and turned around sharply. Mother...What is it now? What does she want from me? It's her fault in the first place. Damn it! If she had just let me grow up like a normal girl...!

"Sora, wake up!" Cliff? Is that you? Please help me!...

I woke up quickly shooting up from my position, smashing my forehead right into Cliffs. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." I repeated over and over my hand clatching onto my forehead, Cliff only winced, which kinda surprised me.

"Are you alright Sora?" He asked.

"Sure...But it hurts so bad!" I whined. Cliff stood walking over to me, by now I was at the table, hitting it with my fist over and over.

"Sora...You're gonna have to stop..." He said in a voice like I didn't understand english.

"It hurts really bad!" I said falling backwards, Cliff stood over me, then placed a cloth over the bump forming over my head, it turned out to be filled with ice.

"Any better?" He asked.

"Maybe..." I said quietly.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright." He smiled.

"Hey Cliff..." I trailed off.

"Hmm?" He said.

"I was thinking...Maybe at the begining of summer, I would go visit my dad. You wanna come?" I asked whispering the last part.

"Your dad?" He paused, "Sure, why not." He smiled.

"Yay! 'Cause I was super hoping you'd say yes, so now all I gotta do is call my house and ask! I know my dad moved out about a week after I left, but I lost his phone number, so I have to get it from one of my friends parents! Which is such a waste of energy, because I should know his number, he's my dad after all right? I mean really what's wrong with me am I really that forgetful?" I said really fast, I continued to ramble on as Cliff stared at me. (AN: That's what I get for watching Kodocha before I start writing...)

"Sora...Sora...Calm down...And call your friend." He said calmly.

"Oh, right." I picked up my dark blue cell phone and dialed the number.

"Melody? Right hi, remember when I gave you my dad's new number, what was it?" I asked.

"814, uh-huh, 773, yeah, 9903. Ok, bye." I said hanging up.

"Ok, now to call my dad." I said forgetting Cliff was here. I dialed in the number.

"Dad hi." I said calmly.

"I was thinking of visiting you sometime during summer."

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Yay, thanks. Yeah, love you too, bye." I finished.

"That mean we're going then right?" Cliff asked.

"Ooo, forgot you were here..." I laughed.

"Yeah thanks." He joked.

"Ok. I'm not sure what day we're leaving yet..." I said a bit unsure.

"Hey Sora, whaat are you gonna do on Opening Day?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I eyed him susciously.

"Well, on Opening Day, we all gather at the beach and have a swimming race." He said.

"What? I can't go, they'll figure out that I'm not a boy!" I said freaking out.

"You could just tell them..." Cliff suggested, I glared at him making him cower back.

"I can't tell them, they wouldn't understand." I told him.

"Alright. I'll see you later Sora." Cliff said standing up.

"Ok...Later." I sighed watching him leave.

Just tell them? I don't think so! If I tell them, then everything I've done up untill now is a waste, a complete waste. I can't tell them, it's my fault my brother died, so I have to take his place, there's no other choice! I will not mess up again, well maybe I could, but for now. I'll just think things over.

**Chapter 5 is done, only two more chapters left...OMG I've never said that before, I might actually finish this fanfic, I'm like so super proud of myself!**


	6. Nasjap: Part 1

**Second to last chapter, how does that make you feel? LOL but really I should just start writing shouldn't I? Or I could make you wait oh yeah, Imma make you wait, you wanna know how? I'm gonna sing a song, and it'll be so awesome you won't be able to stop reading, so someone throw me a mic! (Lyserg throws Tsuki a mic) Thank ya.**

Ok, lemme see if I remember the lyrics...Ok, I'll just sing the parts I know.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song.

"It may not always be that way...  
You can't take nothing for granted!  
You gotta live like today!  
I turn around I can see what's behind me.  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead.  
And if you don't believe, I'll be here all along  
I turn around  
I turn around"

Oh yeah, I rock, and you all know it...Fear me! I am Tsuki-chan ,and I rock!

Living For Me: Part 1-

I sighed, tomorrow is Opening Day, and I already said I would go with Cliff, I just don't know how I'm going to pull this off, yesterday I shipped my last harvest if cucumbers, so I had a bit of extra money, leaving me to buy a chicken and some food for it. I still haven't decided if I'm going to tell the town. It's a hard decision, and I don't know what to do. I went to ask Carder for advice earlier today while Cliff wasn't there, he told me to do whatever I felt like doing, like that helped, yeah right. I'm not even sure I have a bathing suit...Wait...

_Flash back-  
"Mel, what are you doing? I'm playing a boy remember, I don't need a bikini." _

"You might meet a cute boy and change you mind ya know." 

"Oh fine, pack whatever you want.."

"Great!"  
End Flash back

That's right, Melody packed one. She's so crazy sometimes. But she's still my best friend, so I guess it doesn't matter. I sighed. What am I gonna do? Nobody else has this problem. But then again, I guess nobody elses mom was obsessed with their older brother. I wish I was raised like a normal girl, then I wouldn't have this problem! It's not fair! No fair! No fair! No fair! Nooooo faaaaair! I rolled on the floor from left to right, not noticing Cliff entering MY house uninvited.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

"You can't just barge into my house,what if was changing or something!" I scolded.

"Were you changing?" He asked.

"No."

"Then I have failed." He sighed.

"You pervert."

"I was joking." He defended.

"Sure." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, what are you getting at, that I'm some kind of pervert?" He asked defensivly.

"Just stand up..."

"What for?" He questioned.

"Just stand up!"

"Fine..." He stood, his face like a stubborn child that couldn't buy the toy they wanted.

I stood up, searching his clothes. "Hmm..."

"What are you doing?" He said confused.

"Searching..."

"Why?" He almost shouted.

"Ah-ha! I found it!" I said in victory.

"Found what?" He asked.

"This!" I help up a pair of pink panties, "You pervert, I can't believe you stole my panties, then have the nerve to say you're no pervert!"

"I didn't steal those, you put them there yourself..." He stared at me.

"Did not!"

"Just to make me look bad, am I right?" He smirked.

I was going to answer but I had something more important to say, "Cliff, I have an announcement!"

"How do you just change the subject like that!" He asked surprised.

"I, Sora, have not yet decided wether to tell that I am a girl." I said triumphantly.

"And how is that good news?" He questioned.

"I dunno, truth is I have decided, I'm just not telling you!"(Sora's Notes: Don't get any ideas, 'cause I'm not telling you either, so ha!)

"That's not fair..." He complained.

"Ok, later Cliff." I pushed him out of the door, then waved goodbye.

Yeah, ooo I have a saying that is sooo cool. here we go, "Only stupid people do cool stuff, that's what makes it cool." Yeah, I heard it on this show I was watching with Melody one day, it was called Fooly Cooly(AN: I don't own Fooly Cooly.) the show was really funny though. Hehehe I've got a plan that nobody knows about! Hahahaha! Yay, wow, I'm sleepy, back to bed...

Sleepin

Not sleepin

I woke up around 12, and stretched..."Mew..." Dice jumped on me and barked happily, "How'd you get in here?" He jumped off me and ran around the room, soon, I would have enough to get the second extention, yay! I'll be so happy! I jumped off the bed, and slipped on my socks, landing on my back, hitting my head. "Owww." I stood up rubbing my head. I wonder, what's gonna happen tomorrow...Oh, I forgot to tell Cliff that we're leaving on summer 2nd. Oh well, I'll tell him tomorrow, if I remember that is...So sleepy...Must sleep...Must sleeep...NO! I will not go back to sleep! Hahahaha! Dice gave me that look again, the one that said "You are crazy aren't you..." I glared at the puppy, he ran behind the table frightened. Hahahahaha! I dressed, and steped out of the house back to my normal, not crazy self.

I yawned tiredly as I walked down the path so famillair to me, I sighed slightly passing the Inn, I hadn't been there in a while...

**Yeah...Ok...Really weird...Why'd I end it here...I have no clue...So yeah...Next chapter is the last...**


	7. Nasjap: Part 2

**I finally did it! I'm rewriting the chapter! Yay! Well, let's get on with it.  
**

I woke up happily stretching, today was the day, today I would tell me secret to everyone. And nobody would stop me... I was the one that had to do it. No one else could tell my secret but me. I got out of bed and grinned to myself. I threw my clothes off, and put on my two-piece swim suit. I placed a shirt over my head, and shorts on. Then went out to do the farm work.

I took out the sickle and cut down all the dead plants from spring. I wiped my forehead, even working this little in the heat was enough to make you sweat. I moved on to the chickens, I fed them both and left the coop, it was even hotter in there, I wondered if I would be haveing fried chicken for dinner... I went into the barn, which was somewhat cooler then the chicken coop. I brushed the calf, then fed him.

"Ok, now I just gotta find those sprites I've heard about to take over for a week." I said to myself as I walked out of the barn.

I put my hair into it's usual ponytail, no sense spoiling it right now. Then walked into town, I walked towards the the church, because that's where I heard they lived... I took the pathway behind the church and saw a small house. I opened the door and...

"OOMPA-LOOMPAS!" I screamed.

I took a deep breath, ever since I saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when I was three, oompa-loompas scared the hell outta me.

They all looked at me. I chuckled, "Um... Hello... I'm Sora..." I said.

The continued staring at me... "We are not oompa-loompas..." The red oompa...I mean elf said.

"Sorry..." I said.

"It's alright." The red one replied.

"Well, I'm here because I need some of you to look after the farm for about a week." I said meekly.

"We don't work cheap." The red one said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, nobody really does anymore. I have some flour in it for you..." I tried to sound convincing.

"Just flour?" The red one spoke again.

"I'll do it." A light blue one said.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm Aqua!" The light blue one said with a grin.

"Awesome! I've gotta go now, but be at my farm tomorrow morning around eight."

"Ok." Aqua said.

"Later." I said leaving.

"Bye." Aqua said.

I stepped out of the small house, I was happy, so many little creatures could kill a person. I continued my walk towards the beach slowly, but still going... I stepped onto the stairs that led to the beach. I took in a deep breath and walked down, nobody was there yet, but I still had to figure out every part of the plan. I sat on the sand sighing, it was so complicated just to figure this much out. Maybe I'll just sit here like this...

I thought about it some more, then pulled out the scrunchie that kept my hair together. Then I took off the shirt that covered the top of my black swim suit top. I fell asleep about five minutes later, but was woken up by Cliff.

"Garg... Why must you wake me up whenever I'm sleeping?" I said still half asleep.

"Well, you're kinda just laying there, and the race is about to start." Cliff said.

"What?" I shouted jumping up, making everyone stare at me in a "who is that?" kinda way... I chuckled a little bit, and walked over to the starting line...

"STOP STARING AT ME DAMMIT!" I shouted angrilly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The Mayor asked.

I sighed... "I must be a really good actor... It's I, Sora!" I said in a Shakesphere voice, they all stared at me with wide eyes.

"Can we just race?"

"Uh, oh right, everyone in starting positions!" The mayor shouted.

Everyone including me, got in place, everyone being, Kai, Ann, Grey, Karen, Doctor, and I.

"3...2...1!" The mayor shouted, and we all splashed into the water.

I swam as fast as I could to get to the finish line, which was pretty fast because in gym I was the fastest swimmer. I was almost out of power when I felt something hard, it was the rock, I plopped up out of the water first, with Kai, second, and Karen third. I cheered for myself happily, we all swam back to shore, and the Mayor presented me with a golden trophy.

"Now, will everyone pose for a picture." The mayor said.

We all got into place, I held my trophy up high.

"Enter Sora, the girl **WITHOUT** a secret!" I shouted happily as the picture was taken.

_**Epilouge(sp?)-**_

The next morning Cliff and I left for my dad's house, we would be there for a week, and I would start living my life as a girl, for now and forever!

**Yes! All done! And I'm so happy with this chapter! I swear! Yay! Please review the new last chapter!**


End file.
